To Die and Live Again
by Lanfear Lady of Chaos
Summary: What happens when a Warder's Aes Sedai is killed? Rating for torture and suicide references.
1. To Die

Yup, definitely have a Warder fetish...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lain stared out across Tar Valon, the wind whipping his prematurely grey hair. He was only 30. Thirty, and ready to die. His long, sandy locks were stolen from him a year ago, when they stole the love of his life away. They had maimed him, the Whitecloaks, leaving him unable to draw a bow, unable to run properly. He was useless, and ugly besides. His scarred and torn face made sure of that.

Even his Aes Sedai wouldn't have wanted him now. No, that wasn't true. She was his sun, his earth- _she's not that petty. Wasn't..._ he thought painfully. He had nothing left to live for now.

He knew, in part, that it was the snapped bond that made him feel this way. He knew it was common for Warders to want to die after... after...

He couldn't even think it. He stared across the city once more, then climbed over the balcony. He clung to it, facing outwards. It could all end here. The pain would be over, and he could be with Mileni again.

As he was about to jump off the high ledge, something caught both his shoulders, and he whipped around as best he could, angry.

xxxx

Tyanna was calmly standing on top of a high ledge. She always liked to come here to get away from the busy streets and areas of Tar Valon and the White Tower. As she stood perfectly still she could feel the light breeze blow her brown hair across her face. She could feel the morning sunlight shinning delicately on the back of her pale green dress. At 27 Tyanna had not yet developed the Aes Sedai agelessness that would come with prolonged touching of Saidar.

What a beautiful morning to be outside in the fresh air. Tyanna thought as she looked to her right. She had not seen anyone else come on to the ledge but she did not mind. It was much too nice a day to be on her own. Tyanna thought the man stood on the ledge was a warder. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see that he had silver hair and looked like he had been in a fair few battles in his time.

Tyanna saw the hem of her pale green dress billow out towards the man as the breeze changed direction. She looked down at the gathering of people at the bottom of the tower she was stood on. Why are all these people gathering around? Tyanna thought as she saw a movement out of the corner of her green eyes.

The warder was trying to jump off the ledge. Automatically Tyanna ran towards the man. Gently but firmly Tyanna placed her hands on his muscular shoulders to stop him from jumping. As soon as her hands had touched him the warder turned around to face Tyanna. The look on the man's face was one of anger. Tyanna calmly looked at him with no emotion showing on her face.

xxxx

Lain whipped around, angry words filling his mouth. Seeing a girl's face- _Not a girl,_ he had to remind himself. _Almost my age._ - a frustrated look found its way onto his deformed face.

"Move, lass," he said impatiently. "You know nothing of this." A hand seemed to clench his heart, tearing it out of his chest. "A Gaidin's business is not yours." Saying this, he tried to pull away, then found his arm and leg wouldn't obey him.

He looked into the girl's- _woman's!_- face, a slightly frantic look entering his eyes as the wind from the high ledge whipped around his loose cloak.

"Please," he implored her, a desperate note edging into his voice. "I... have to be with... her..." He looked into her eyes, praying that an Aes Sedai who had an interest in 'curing' lost Warders didn't show up. Or any Aes Sedai, for that matter. They would stop him from being with his love...

Why was this- female- staring at him like that? With such a blank face? Almost like the one his love had used...

_Oh light_...he breathed to himself as he realized who had caught him.

xxxx

As Tyanna looked at the Warders face she could see that he would have preferred it if she had not held him back. Her green eyes soften as she looked at him. This is not what I expected to happen today. Tyanna thought as she could see his anger been replaced by frustration in the man's eyes.

The wind blew a strand of her brown hair across her face. All the while Tyanna would not let him go. She could not let him just end his own life for nothing. Tyanna could not believe that he had called her lass. _At least he's not called me girl. Doesn't he know who I am._ Tyanna thought as she looked at him. She knew that she showed not outward emotions on her face. Tyanna knew her face was as blank and she could make it.

"I will not move just to let you jump off here. What makes you think this is not my business?" Tyanna could feel her anger start to rise. "A Gaidin's business does not involve jumping off ledges to kill themselves." The anger Tyanna had been starting to feel vanished the more she looked at him.

"Would she have wanted you to do this? Killing yourself by jumping off this ledge would not bring you honour. You are a Gaidin. If you have to do this then at least die in battle." Tyanna said softly to him. But she still would not let go of his shoulders. Just to make sure he could not break free of her grip Tyanna opened herself up to the one power. Carefully she wove flows of Air which she would not use unless she had to.

xxxx

"Would she have wanted you to do this? Killing yourself by jumping off this ledge would not bring you honour. You are a Gaidin. If you have to do this then at least die in battle."

Lain listened to what he now knew was an Aes Sedai, trying to bring his emotions in check. How little this Aes Sedai knew. Doubtless she was new to the shawl, and didn't even have a Warder yet. She surely hadn't felt the pain of one dying yet. And he had heard that pain was only a faint echo compared to what he felt. And now he had gotten her mad...

Lain sighed, resigned. She probably even held the One Power as she spoke. "This is my only way out, Aes Sedai," he told her, looking into her eyes as he spoke. "I have not the strength to fight anymore."

With dry eyes, he attempted to turn to face her fully. Her iron grip on his shoulders prevented his weakened body from moving. He was a disgrace to the Gaidin's name now. He didn't even have his Warder's cloak anymore; while the Whitecloaks had thought him dead, they had still cut it up. Cut it up and thrown it on the body of...

"Aes Sedai, I cannot... will not jump now. May I please come back onto the ledge?" He looked into her face, shrugging his shoulders against her hands, his body half turned.


	2. And Live Again

Tyanna felt him try to turn around to face her. She knew he was too weak to make a move against her. But she could not keep holding on to him like this forever. Silently Tyanna watched him with interest as he spoke of jumping been the only way. But then he changed his mind on what he was saying.

"Aes Sedai, I cannot... will not jump now. May I please come back onto the ledge?" Gently Tyanna let go of his shoulders and motioned for him to get down off the low wall.

"You think you are the only one who feels pain. I lost half my family to the blight before I came here. Even after I passed for Aes Sedai I lost the man who I had been promised to when I was 16. Let me guess you think that I have only been an Aes Sedai for a year, maybe less, but that is not true. I have been one for 6 years." Tyanna tried her hardest to keep her emotions under control. It had been a long while since she had spoken about her pain.

Even though Tyanna had let go of his shoulders she could not let go of Saidar. She felt that she had to be on the safe side. She could not have his death on her conscience not when she could stop him.

xxxx

"You think you are the only one who feels pain..." Lain listened to the Aes Sedai once more, so sure in her beliefs. What she had felt was nothing like what he had gone through...

Climbing back onto the balcony slowly and painfully, he turned carefully to face her. "I thank you, Aes Sedai," Of course he didn't. But he had to be polite. "I know now that would have been a dishonorable way to die. Mileni wouldn't have wanted it to be that way..." Tears filling his eyes, he ducked his head and cleared his throat. He was a man. He would not cry.

"I have lost family to the shadow, too," he said with sympathy. He knew how that felt. "My entire family was killed my Shadowspawn," he said with vehemence. "That is why I was driven to become a Gaidin in the first place," he explained. "So you see, I am no stranger to loss."

"But Mileni..." he cleared his throat again. "The bond was very strong..." He didn't bother explaining further.

"I would go to the Blight, Aes Sedai," he told her sadly, "But after... the incident... in which I lost Mileni..." He forced the words out one by one. "I'm too weak to travel that far and live to fight the Shadowspawn." A slaughter is what it would be. The simple truth; he hadn't even raised a sword since...

Realizing what the Aes Sedai had figured out, he bit his lip, apologizing with a stony face. "I didn't mean to imply you weren't... You were young..." Embarrassed, he stopped, striding- limping- away from the edge to soothe the young Aes Sedai's fears for him.

xxxx

Tyanna silently moved away from the ledge to allow the warder to move away from the ledge. She had known that he thought her young but she did not know just how young he thought she was. As she moved away she kept her green eyes fixed firmly on him.

Tyanna had listened to everything he had told her. She took it all in that he would have gone to the blight but he had been to weak. _That makes little difference now. He seems well enough._ Tyanna thought as she started to feel pity for the warder.

"I should tell you that I am not the kind of Aes Sedai who 'cures' warders when they have lost their Aes Sedai. So you have nothing to fear from me on that point." Tyanna smiled slightly as she looked at him. "I should tell you who I am. I am Tyanna." Tyanna stretched out her hand for him to take if her wished.

xxxx

"I should tell you that I am not the kind of Aes Sedai who 'cures' warders when they have lost their Aes Sedai. So you have nothing to fear from me on that point."

Lain heaved a sigh of relief inwardly, letting out a breath he didn't know he had held. _Thank the Light._ As she smiled and held out her hand, he took it in his left, kissing the back of her hand and bowing, not awkward despite his bad leg.

"It is an honor, Tyanna Sedai," he murmured, straightening gracefully. "I am Lain." He bowed again. Mileni had green eyes too... _Stop that,_ he told himself sharply. Now was no longer the time for such thoughts. He truly didn't know why he had spilled so much of his past out to Tyanna- he always thought of them by their first names in his head- and told her all his thoughts. Foolish.

He paused, wondering what to say now.

"A lovely day, isn't it?" he said softly, gazing out upon the city of Tar Valon, in all it's gleaming whiteness.

xxxx

Tyanna could not help but smile slightly at Lain as he kissed the back of her hand and bowed to her. He seems relieved about something. Tyanna thought as her green gaze fell on the sight from the balcony.

"I am pleased to meet you Lain." Tyanna said softly in a voice that seemed to always sound happy even when she was not. Tyanna had chosen the Green Ajah mainly for the battle abilities Green Sisters had. Tyanna had grown up learning to use a quarterstaff but she did not think of herself as a typical green.

"Yes it is a lovely day. I sometimes come up here to get away from everything." Tyanna said as she looked up at the blue sky. It seemed peaceful standing there looking out at the sights of Tar Valon with no crowd of people pushing past.

xxxx

Lain stared out at the city alongside the Aes Sedai. _Well, this is boring... and awkward... _he thought with a sardonic smile. Not a typical Green... He pursed his lips thoughtfully, the action causing a particularly angry red scar to stand out. Many said the Green just had things for handsome men, and that was it... If that was so, why had she 'helped' him? Or perhaps she hadn't seen his face...

He sighed. Aes Sedai were too complex for the likes of him. As the wind whipped back his cloak, he considered things in general. He truly didn't know why he was so protective of them. They had caused his entire family to be murdered- not directly, but still- and had gotten him into his current position.

He knew what he must do. He would train, make his left arm as good- no, better- than his right had been. He would train so his leg made no difference in how he moved, or so little you didn't notice it. He would ask- no, plead- a yellow sister to see if she could Heal his arm or leg, just a little. The scars he wanted to keep, though. A reminder of the price of failure. He smiled, suddenly having a new outlook on life. He would protect the Aes Sedai once more.

He turned suddenly to Tyanna, his heart decided.

"Aes Sedai," he began earnestly, "Do you know of a Yellow Sister who enjoys a challenge?" His eyes brightly gleamed, no longer dull with anticipation of death.

xxxx

Dasa Sedorian was walking. Fuming, really. How dare that chit of a novice mouth off to her!! Just because she had no ageless face!!!! She was dark skinned, a sort of golden brown. Her hair, a dark brown so it was almost black, was curled up into an intricate bun. He eyes were large and green, with amber flecks scattered near the pupils. Her dress was that of the islanders that lived far across the Ayryth Ocean, ones no one had heard of.

She had lived there before being brought to Chachin when she was very young. The dress was red, of course, and tight, down to about six inches from her hips, where it flowed out gracefully behind her. The top was cut deep and wide, exposing much of a plentiful bosom, and all of her shoulders. She stormed out onto the balcony, pierced eyebrow gleaming in the sunlight and tattooed hands gripping the railing. She hated novices!!!

She looked around, at her surroundings. An Aes Sedai and a Warder were moving from the railing. The warder was a damaged man, badly scarred, but there was fire in his eye. It had a look of new rekindling. She curiously studied them, cocking her head in a way that she was well known for. She wondered if the warder had tried healing. Her healing skill was the greatest within the red Ajah, the yellow had been her second choice.

There were many others quite better than her, that surpassed her skill greatly, but she still had some interest in the art and a few secret friends in the yellow. Friendships outside the red Ajah were greatly discouraged. A pity.

xxxx

Tyanna looked at Lain carefully out of the corner of her green eyes. She had never known a man like him. At one moment wishing to harm himself, and the next becoming a different person. A sudden gust of air blew a strand of Tyanna's brown hair across her face.

"No, unfortunately I do not know any yellow that likes a challenge. I could help if you wish." Tyanna said as she finally took her eyes away from the sights around her. She calmly looked at Lain.

In his eyes she could see that he had chosen to fight again. _That is good. He looks like he was a good Warder once. Maybe he will be again._ Tyanna thought.


	3. Enter the Red

Lain blew at his bangs, keeping in a small chuckle. Tyanna was looking at him out of the corners of her eyes, eyeing him like a frightened rabbit that might bolt off the edge of a cliff. He had discovered another, lesser-known side affect of the bond. Mood swings. A wry smile on his face, his heard her answer, then felt his face fall slightly. No Yellows... that she knew. She couldn't possibly know all the Yellows. Could she? Irrational thoughts. He would find a Yellow. Or such.

The Aes Sedai looked at him, seeing that he truly wanted no longer to die. Or at least not until another mood sets in, he thought with an ironic smile.

In his peripheral vision, he saw another person. He turned slightly so he could see her more easily. She was a Sister- no other would look so in control, expecting to be obeyed. He had been embarrassed by his mistake before, all sense blinded by his impending doom. She considered them, her head cocked to one side. Especially him. He felt slightly uncomfortable, seeing how she evaluated his battered and scarred body in such a business-like fashion. He ignored her, turning his complete attention back to Tyanna. If she wanted to speak, she could well approach on her own.

Facing Tyanna, he spoke calmly. "Thank you anyway, Aes Sedai. I will probably find someone soon anyway, spending as much time as I do around the Tower," he joked, still watching the other Sister from the corner of his eye.

xxxx

Tyanna was watching Lain so closely she had not noticed another sister come onto the balcony. The only thing that had alerted Tyanna to the presence of the sister was the way Lain was looking at something behind her.

Calmly Tyanna turned around. The hem of her dress flaring as she turned. Tyanna watched the Aes Sedai closely as she cocked her head. A knowing feeling started to creep into Tyanna's mind. It seemed that she should know who the sister was.

"Thank you anyway, Aes Sedai. I will probably find someone soon anyway, spending as much time as I do around the Tower," Tyanna heard Lain say as she turned away from the other Aes Sedai. _If she wants something she can come over to us. Why does it feel like I know her?_ Tyanna thought.

"That's alright, Lain. When you start practicing again, you won't have as much free time. What kind of weapons can you use?" Tyanna said with a smile fixed firmly on her lips. She had always had an interest in weapons. It had come from living so close to the blight and her father been a soldier fighting against the blight everyday. She always wished to know more about weapons. That was why she had chosen the green ajah, after all. If it had not been the green ajah, it would have been the yellow.

xxxx

Dasa stared hard now, not at the man, but at the sister. A feeling of recognition crept in. Why? She was still friends with her friends from her novice and Accepted days, and most of them had chosen red. But a green. She, being an ever forward and blunt person, strode up to the people. "I know you." She had stopped directly in front of them, arms folded, chin high, staring into the other sister's eyes, trying to be intimidating. She waited for her words to register.

xxxx

Lain tore his eyes away from the other Sister as Tyanna asked him a question. "What kind of weapons can you use?" she asked with a smile on her face. Surprised, his looked again at her.

"Weapons?" he asked, his eyebrows raised. Tyanna inclined her head, a barely perceptible nod. "Well, I can use a sword," he said, "And I can... used to be able to use a longbow. Mostly, I use a crossbow now." He began ticking off fingers, pursing his lips and looking into the distance, eyes glazed slightly.

"Daggers, throwing knives, staffs, and spear," he listed, then added as an afterthought, "a little sword breaker as well, but not much."

He looked at her again, forcing his eyes to focus. "Why, Aes Sedai, if I may ask?" Her response was cut off before it began by the Sister, unwatched by him, strode bluntly up to them.

"I know you," she stated, bordering on rudeness for any other than an Aes Sedai, and maybe even now crossing the line. She stood in front of them, her arms crossed and her chin held high, staring into Tyanna's face. Lain watched with interest, wondering how Tyanna would react.

xxxx

Tyanna was still stood looking at Lain. She had completely forgotten the other sister stood not to far away from them. Tyanna could not begin to figure out why she recognized the Aes Sedai. Tyanna listened to Lain tell her about what weapons he could use.

_She's a red. How can I know someone who is a red. Everyone I knew as accepted chose the green ajah only one accepted that I've known has chosen a different ajah,_ Tyanna thought as she saw the red sister walk towards them. Tyanna had no time to answer Lain as the red sister spoke.

"I know you." The red sister said to Tyanna as she stopped directly in front of them. Who's she trying to intimidate. I am not a novice who will run and cower at the mere sight of an Aes Sedai. I have been in the green ajah for six years. Tyanna thought as she raised her head. Proudly Tyanna looked directly into the woman's eyes, not showing any emotion what so ever.

"I know you but I do not know how." Tyanna said with complete calm in her soft voice. Tyanna did not take her eyes off the red sister for a second. She still could not put her finger on how she knew her but she did somehow.

xxxx

Dasa could see that her imperious stance on the confrontation of this green had backfired. She felt that her mere two years in the shawl were meager in her standings, she was walked thoroughly upon in her ajah. Her face flushed with the thought, but she kept up her proud gaze. "Perhaps we should walk, and discuss this knowing of strangers." She waited for the Aes Sedai's answer, wondering if she had gotten herself into something very much deeper then she thought.

xxxx

_I'll give her credit even though her stance has backfired she keeps at it._ Tyanna thought as she kept her head raised but smiled softly. "Perhaps we should walk, and discuss this knowing of strangers." The red said to Tyanna.

"Perhaps we should." Tyanna said as she looked towards Lain. She did not want to leave him not now. She felt concerned for his safety. _Woman, you can't be with him all day. He'll just get sick of you._ Tyanna thought as she kept her face calm.

xxxx

Lain watched the Aes Sedai's exchange with eyebrows raised. He was being asked to leave? Aes Sedai were so roundabout- if she wanted him to, she could very well ask.

"Perhaps we should..." Lain was even more surprised by Tyanna's response. If that wasn't the most vague answer he had heard in all his years at the Tower, he didn't know what was. Besides, Tyanna looked too unsure about Lain's sudden change of heart to suddenly leave, so soon after so much had happened. He decided to test this.

"I'll just be going now," he murmured, loud enough for them both to hear, while backing cautiously away. If they wanted him gone, perhaps he would go to the Practise Yards. But if they didn't, they would speak up. At least, he hoped it would be so...

xxxx

Tyanna stared at the Red sister with complete composure. Tyanna's eyes stayed fixed firmly on the Aes Sedai in front of her. _What she wants to say she can say it here. I do not have anything to hide. I do not know where I have seen her before,_ Tyanna thought as she saw Lain out of the corner of her eyes. As she continued to watch the Red sister Tyanna could not help but feel concern for Lain. _He must think we want him to leave. I don't know about her but I certainly don't._

"I'll just be going now," Tyanna heard Lain say to them. _Is this a test?_ she thought as she took her eyes away from the red sister to look at him fully. As her green eyes fell on him she saw that he was backing away from them.

"Lain, you can stay here. Whatever the Aes Sedai has to talk about she can say it in front of you." Tyanna said with a warm tone to her voice as she spoke to Lain. _I hope I passed the test,_ she thought as she calmly and proudly looked at Lain.

xxxx

Lain looked calmly at Tyanna, one eyebrow raised and an approving smile- small as so not to attract attention- on his face. So. Maybe she had been at the Tower longer than he thought. At least, she could hold her own against a Red. None other than a Red could have shown such cold, almost hostile indifference towards him. Moving back towards the pair of channelers, he noticed Tyanna looking at him triumphantly.

_Well done, Aes Sedai,_ he thought. "Thank you, Aes Sedai," he murmured. He would have called her Tyanna Sedai, but even a little less respect from a veteran Gaidin- for that's what he now appeared to be- might appear to give the Red the upper hand.

Clasping his hands behind his back, he stood straight, the perfect image of the poised and ready Warder, and stared into the distance. Perhaps the Red would be more forthcoming if he didn't appear to be hanging on to their every word. His thinking stilled as the first words were uttered.


	4. Rudeness Unveiled

Tyanna smiled a small almost unnoticeable smile as Lain stood not far from them. _Well, what can she say that is for my ears only? Why should I let him go off on his own after what I've done for him? _she thought bitterly as she looked at the Red.

"Thank you, Aes Sedai," Tyanna heard Lain say to her with a little more respect then she thought was needed. She nodded slightly to him before turning her attention back towards the red.

"What do you want to talk about?" Tyanna asked the red proudly with just a small hint of frustration in her soft voice. Tyanna knew that Lain was listening to what was said but she did not care. _The red will hopefully think he's not interested in what is said here._ As Tyanna looked at the red, she could not help but fold her hands lightly.

xxxx

"You really don't know? Why we know each other when our ajahs oppose the other because they are who they are, why we know each other when we were never friends, or even before we were novices, you could not have known me, I am from far away isles that have no name in this language, and was only in Chachin for three of my years, tell me why." Dasa said this in a dead voice, trying to keep it free of emotion, for she was Aes Sedai, not some brainless girl.

xxxx

Lain's eyebrows raised of his own accord, despite his efforts to appear not to be listening. They thought they knew each other, despite all that? _This is surely an interesting conversation,_ he thought. Besides all of that, the Red- surely a Red, now, he thought,- for all the deadened voice, had a hint of desperate emotion in her voice, a hard edge of desperation.

Smoothing his features once more, he stared straight ahead still, trying hard not to smile.

xxxx

Tyanna listened to the red speak as her gaze fell on the reds face. What can I tell her? Even I do not know how I know her. Tyanna thought as she continued to look calmly at the woman.

"It is true that I should not feel like I know you when our Ajahs dislike each other. I do not believe that I knew you as a novice or from your isle. I am from Fal Moran." Tyanna looked again at the woman carefully. _How do I know her?_ As Tyanna looked at her a couple of possibilities came to her mind. "I was in Chachin and Kandor a few times with my Father. I could have met you there but not known it until now. I have also been one of the Aes Sedai present at the tests. You might have been tested while I was there. It does seem pretty unlikely that we should know each other when there is no reason for us to."

Tyanna could not shake the feeling that she knew the red sister but she did not in all truth know how. _That is one puzzle I would love to know the answer to,_ Tyanna thought as she watched the red.

xxxx

"Maybe we met in the borderlands, but I doubt it. Being not of marriageable age, I was hidden from those not of my clan. In essence, everyone but my family. All Aes Sedai at my test a had an Aes Sedai face." She then thought of one time in Chachin she had not been hidden.

"Dasa!! The manor is burning! We must leave!!" Her nanny scooped her up from the great bed she lost herself in when she slept.

_"What? Nanni, it is late!!! Who would do such a thing, even?" She leapt out of her bed, as the doorway erupted into flame. Her nanny grabbed her arm in that iron grip and threw her through the flame. Her fourteen-year-old self landing hard. Then her nanny had attempted to leap through the flames, and been caught by the timber over the door falling. Nanny had screamed, burning beam trapping her. "Nanni!!!" She had screamed and leapt to catch her hand._

_"No Dasa!! Get out!!! I will not live so you can die tonight." _

_"No Nanni!!!" She was crying now, screaming and choking on her tears and the smoke. Strong arms had grabbed her and she kicked at the person, still screaming and struggling. The person had spun her around and hit her as hard as they could, catching her unconscious. She had woken a week later, and lay in a waking coma for months until they took her to the tower to be healed and had discovered the inborn spark._

Her eyes reflected her pain anew as she remembered that night, not knowing why the woman's face made her remember the nightmare.

xxxx

Tyanna looked carefully at the red sister. _Then how can I possibly recognize her. Since I was not at her test. I hate puzzles,_ Tyanna thought as she felt herself become calm again.

Calmly Tyanna turned her head a little so that she could look at Lain. She did not know what he had heard so far but she had a feeling he'd heard everything. She felt amusement rise in her at the thought of him listening to what had been said without looking like he was listening.

As Tyanna watched she saw a faint flicker of pain in the other woman's eyes. _Now that is strange_, Tyanna thought. She felt a slight frown start to from but quickly Tyanna made her face become a picture of calm. She hated her emotions showing at the wrong time.

"Shall we take this talk inside. Were we can not be disturbed. Lain you will come with us." Tyanna said in her soft voice. Her green eyes shone with their own light as she looked at Lain.

xxxx

Lain tried to make sense of what he had just heard as the Aes Sedai finished talking for the moment. _So they know each other... but not from where..._ he concluded.

"Shall we take this talk inside. Were we cannot be disturbed. Lain you will come with us." Tyanna said softly. Lain focused on her, surprised. Where we cannot be disturbed... or not heard... Tyanna looked at Lain, her eyes shining. Meeting her eyes, he nodded slightly. He didn't like being ordered around, however. _I could leave if I wanted to!_ he told himself fiercely.

"Inside would be nice," he said mildly, now looking at the Red sister. The flash of pain in her eyes he had seen earlier was gone now, without a trace of it ever having been there. He shifted, ready to move inside.

xxxx

Dasa followed them inside a long corridor. They went to a small corner, where they would not be overheard. She unconsciously rubbed her forearm, where a long burn scar marred the normally smooth skin. "Have you any idea where we could have met? Perhaps in the borderlands? I seem to remember you somehow from Chachin. The great arson and assassinations there several years ago. Your face reminds me of this." She studied her, and could not remember further.

xxxx

Tyanna calmly glided off the balcony with Lain and the red sister. They walked down a long corridor until they came to a small corner. It was there that they stopped and looked at each other.

"Have you any idea where we could have met? Perhaps in the borderlands? I seem to remember you somehow from Chachin. The great arson and assassinations there several years ago. Your face reminds me of this." The red sister said starting the conversation off again.

"I have been in Chachin a lot. I get sent all over the land to search for girls who can channel. I went Chachin when I had to search in the villages of Kandor. That was a few years ago now." Tyanna said calmly to the woman in front of her. Tyanna's gaze fell briefly on Lain before quickly going back to the red sister.

xxxx

Striding inside the Tower with the two Aes Sedai, Lain tried to make sense of this new puzzle. The arsons and assassinations of Chachin... he had heard of those. Who hadn't? So many had died... With a start, he realized it was possible the red had been a target. Aes Sedai did come from all walks of life... Perhaps Tyanna had tested her at some point? And yet he had guessed they were close in age, or had become Sisters at roughly the same time. So that would make Tyanna the senior of the red Sister...

Abruptly, he came to a conclusion. The red Sister had never given her name, to either him or Tyanna. Him, he could understand- she had barely acknowledged he existed, even when Tyanna referenced him- but he had though Aes Sedai always were polite to each other. But what he had seen- and heard- already definitely negated that theory...

Tyanna looked at him briefly, flicking from the red Sister to him and back again in the blink of an eye. Had she realized the absence of a name as well?

xxxx

Tyanna watched the red sister carefully even as she looked briefly at Lain. As soon as Tyanna turned her attention back to the red she knew that something was strange. The red hadn't given her name. It was strange that an Aes Sedai if they spoke to each other would not give their name to fellow sister. _Why hasn't she told me her name?_ Tyanna thought as worry started to creep into her thoughts.

Tyanna knew that sisters from the red and green Ajah's did not see eye to eye but they were civil to each other at least. Tyanna was becoming puzzled the more she thought about it. She did not like to be puzzled but Tyanna knew that she would find out what was happening and why the red had not given her name.


End file.
